I'm protect you
by Konoha no eiyu
Summary: Segalanya berubah,saat dirinya mulai menyadari.../menjauh dariku/maafkan aku/sayonara.../melinfldungi atau terbuang...aku tidak akan pernah menyerah/ g


Chapter 1

 **PAIR : NARUHINA**

 **WARNING : TYPO BERTEBARAN,FIRST FICT,OOC.**

 **DI SEBUAH LORONG**

Triing suara katana yang saling berbenturan. Nampak beberapa orang yang tengah terlibat dalam sebuah pertarungan. hoshh hosshh suara nafas menderu menandakan orang-orang yang tengah bertarung sudah kelelahan .

"hmmmmm hanya segitu kemampuan kalian menyedihkan sekali" ujar seorang lelaki dengan rambut perak sembari membenarkan masker yang menutup sebagian wajahnya "baiklah sekarang giliranku bersiaplah kalian untuk pergi ke neraka" lanjutnya sinin sembari mengayunkan katana yang ada di tangannya .

"arggghhhhhhh" suara jeritan terdengar disertai robohnya semblan tubuh manusia ke lantai lorong yang sudah di genangi air bercampur darah.

" mmmm menyedihkan dan sebaiknya aku segera pergi dari sini " pria berambut perak bergumam dan langsung pergi dari lorong itu.

DI SEBUAH GUDANG

Nampak seorang pemuda berusia 16an berambut pirang dengan mata biru yang baru saja selesai menyusun karung berisi gandum "uhhh akhirnya selesai sebaiknya aku segera memberitahu paman" ujarnya sembari berjalan meninggalkan gudang itu dan masuk ke dalam bangunan sebuah toko roti. Tok..tok..tok nampak pemuda tadi mengetuk pintu yang di sampingnya tertulis **' HANYA YANG BERKEPENTINGAN ! HEADSHOP '** "paman ini naruto aku sudah menyelesaikan tugas" ujarnya.

" oooo baiklah tunggu sebentar " suara lelaki berusia sekitar 50an menjawab . krieekkkk suara pintu terbuka menampilkan seorang pria paruh baya dan memberikan sejumlah uang kepada pemuda beambut pirang " ini naruto terima kasih karena sudah membantu hari ini "

" terima kasih paman aku pulang dulu ya " pemuda bernama naruto itu mengambi uang dan langsung keluar pintu tak lupa dia mengambil jaketnya dan memakainya "sampai jumpa paman" dia pun melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan toko itu untuk kembali ke apartemennya. Nampak langkahnya terhenti udara yang dingin di malam ini membuatnya semakinn mengeratkan jaketnya " sekolah ya kaa-san tou-san semoga kalian bahagia di sana besok aku mul;ai bersekolah semoga aku tidak mengecewakan kalian " batinnya lirih sembari menatap langit . Lalu segera melanjutkan perjalanannya .

 **DI SEBUAH BAR**

Nampak seorang perempuan berambut indigo tengah duduk sembari meneggak minumannya " mmm dasar sialan " dia berkata sembari membanting gelas itu . prannggg suara gelas pecah pun sontak membuat beberapa orang di sekitarnya terkejut dan langsung memandang gadis tersebut " apa lihat-lihat atau kalian mau kuhajar " perempuan itu membentak orang-orang yang memandangnya dengan tatapam sinis . Orang-orang yang tau siapa dirinya pun memilih untuk memalingkan muka sembari meminta maaf . Perempuan tadi pun bangkit lalu melangkahkan kakinya utuk keluar dari tempat itu . langkah kakinya yang terhuyung-huyung dan dalam keadaan mabuk tak sengaja menabrak seseoran yang ada di depannya .

"ittai" perempuan tadi jatuh sembari meringis kesakitan "oy kalau jalan pakai mata atau kau mau kuhajar" ujarnya sembari mencoba bangkit dan melihat orang yang menabraknya/ditabrakya namun dia seakan terperangah saat orang yang ada di hadapannya menoleh kearahnya.

" maafkan aku nona tapi nona lah yang menabrakku dari belakang " ujar seorang pemuda berambut pirang " apa kau tidak apa-apa nona " sembari memperhatikan seluruh tubuh perempuan itu dia pun mendesah lega karena tidak ada luka di tubuh perempuan itu sembari mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantunya berdiri .

" kau berani sekali menyalahkanku " permpuan berambut indigo itu berujar " nii-san " dia memanggil seseorang dan Nampak seorang pria dengan rambut coklat menndekat disertai 4 orang yang mengenakan jas hitam .

" ada apa hinata-sama " dia bertanya sembari memperhatikan perempuan itu lalu segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pemuda tadi .

"Seperti biasa ada orang yang mencari masalah denganku" sembari menunjuk kearah pemuda tadi "lakukan" lanjutnya sembari pergi meninngalkan pemuda tadi yang tengah dikelilingi oleh orang-orang yang mengenakan jas .

" lakukan beri pelajaran tapi jangan sampai membunuhnya, sepertinya bukan masalah yang besar " ujar pria yang di panggil Nii-san itu lalu pergi menyusul permpuan tadi .

"kenapa,kenapa dunia ini kejam" ujar pemuda berambut pirang . Nampak mukanya yang terdapat beberapa luka bekas pukulan "wanita tadi knapa dia seperti itu sangat kejam" dia melanjutkan sembari terus melangkahkan kakinya . Akhirnya dia pun tiba di apartemennya , apartemen sederhana yang terlihat rapi Nampak sebuah kasur berukuran kecil dan beberapa perabotan di dalamnya dia pun melangkahkan kakinya kedalam lalu segera mencari kotak p3k dan mengobati lukanya " semoga besok keberuntunganku lebih baik " ujarnya setelah selesai mengobati luka dan membersihkan tubuhnya , lalu kemudian segera pergi ke ranjang dan tidur " hari yang melelahkan ".

 **MAAF KALAU ADA KESALAHAN DALAM PENGETIKAN MAKLUM NEWBIE DIHARPKAN REVIEW YANG MEMBANGUN DARI SEMUANYA.**

 **DAN INI FICT LAMA YANG D REPUBLISH KARENA AKUN LAMA LUPA EMAIPNYA..**


End file.
